Embodiments herein generally relate to document scanning and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods that automatically identify and sort non-acceptably scanned documents.
Frequently many copies of similar forms are scanned to archive those forms. These forms need quality assurance, but when the forms are scanned in a distributed manner, the quality assurance step may occur after the scan has taken place. The local operator may not be able to do the quality assurance, and rescanning may be difficult.